Mamorouladdin 2: The Return of Ham Egg
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film, "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar". Cast: * Aladdin - Mamorou Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Jasmine - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Genie - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Jafar - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Iago - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Abu - Artemis (Sailor Moon; 1992) * The Sultan - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rajah - Pongo (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * The Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Razoul's Guards - Villagers (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Genie Jafar - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Abis Mal - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Abis Mal's Thieves - Various Villains * Genie as Small World People - ??? * Circus Bear Genie - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) * Mummy Genie - Hiram (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Throw Mummy From the Train) * Bombay Genie - * Moroccan Woman Genie - * Drunken Sailor Genie - * Rio Grande Sailing Genie - * Amazon Genie - * QEII Captain Genie - * Genie (Jiminy Cricket) - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Jack-in-the-box Genie - Rainbow the Clown (The Powerpuff Girls) * Doctor Genie - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Mermaid Genie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Scenes: # The Return of Ham Egg part 1 - “Arabian Nights”/The Thieves’ Lair # The Return of Ham Egg part 2 - Petrie Ditches Ham Egg (“I'm Looking Out for Me”) # The Return of Ham Egg part 3 - A Surprise for Mamoru # The Return of Ham Egg part 4 - Petrie Makes His Move/Professor Nimnul Attacks # The Return of Ham Egg part 5 - Mamoru's Debt/Alvin's Back/“Nothing in the World” # The Return of Ham Egg part 6 - Alvin's Free Life # The Return of Ham Egg part 7 - Ham Egg is Released # The Return of Ham Egg part 8 - Dinner with Kenji/Mamoru the Vizier/Petrie Exposed # The Return of Ham Egg part 9 - Reverse Psychology/“Forget About Love” # The Return of Ham Egg part 10 - Professor Nimnul Breaks In/Petrie Tries to Help/Ham Egg's Plan # The Return of Ham Egg part 11 - A Tortured Petrie # The Return of Ham Egg part 12 - Mamoru's Departure # The Return of Ham Egg part 13 - Alvin Vs. Ham Egg (“You're Only Second Rate”) # The Return of Ham Egg part 14 - The Ambush # The Return of Ham Egg part 15 - The Plan Continues # The Return of Ham Egg part 16 - Mamoru is Framed # The Return of Ham Egg part 17 - Petrie Sets Things Right/The Execution # The Return of Ham Egg part 18 - Professor Nimnul's Wish # The Return of Ham Egg part 19 - The Final Battle/Ham Egg's Death # The Return of Ham Egg part 20 - One Big Happy Ending # The Return of Ham Egg part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Return of Jafar (1994) Cast Gallery: Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Aladdin Sailor Moon in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Princess Jasmine Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville as the Genie Ham Egg in Astro Boy (1986).jpg|Ham Egg as Jafar Petrie in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Petrie as Iago Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Abu Kenji Tsukino in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Kenji Tsukino as the Sultan Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo as Rajah Spirit.jpg|Spirit as the Magic Carpet Him (1998 Series).jpg|HIM as Genie Jafar Professor-norton-nimnul-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.17.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Abis Mal Gaston in House of Mouse.jpg|Gaston as Razoul Jiminy Cricket in DTV Doggone Valentine.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Genie as Jiminy Cricket Ariel in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Ariel as Mermaid Genie Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions Category:Account and Creator Spoof